


Hikari no niwa

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Namonaki mori no yumegatari, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunene si risveglia in un luogo che non conosce, trovandosi inaspettatamente a dover fare i conti con Kuroro; la sua tana è stata distrutta, la sua vita messa in pericolo dal fuoco dei cacciatori, mentre Shiroro è assente.<br/>È possibile andare oltre le apparenze e trovare una nuova serenità?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikari no niwa

Il profumo della rugiada mattutina rese il risveglio delle creature del bosco più piacevole.

La stagione fredda era ormai finita e, come di consueto, la delicata creatura di poche parole di nome Tsunene si risvegliava dal suo sonno profondo con l'arrivo del clima di transizione: era ancora piuttosto freddo per i suoi standard, ma il lieve filo di calore che iniziava a sollevarsi dal terreno lo riempiva di gioia e tenere speranze per la stagione che sarebbe arrivata.

La sua tana era ben nascosta, situata nel punto più inaccessibile della foresta: era una piccola abitazione circondata da alti roveti impenetrabili che, curiosamente, erano soliti fiorire al suo risveglio. Quella di Tsunene era una vita semplice e gentile, il cui scopo era quello di aiutare le altre creature del bosco con tutte le risorse che aveva a disposizione: non era né umano, né animale, ma sembrava quasi una delle tante incarnazioni di flora o fauna, proprio come i suoi amici.

Aprendo gli occhi, tuttavia, Tsunene comprese che quella primavera sarebbe stata diversa dal solito. Si trovò a scrutare un soffitto fatto di fitte foglie impenetrabili... e rose, curiosamente – non era casa sua.

Allarmato, si alzò immediatamente, scoprendo che il suo vestito largo e dal taglio particolare era svanito, sostituito da una più pratica veste bianca che gli risultava un po' troppo larga; apprensivo, chiedendosi cosa fosse accaduto e non riuscendo a comprendere dove si trovasse, Tsunene tirò su la veste che gli si era raccolta ai piedi ed avanzò verso la porta della stanza, meticolosamente chiusa. Guardandosi attorno, scorse una finestra da cui filtrava un po' di luce, una di quelle luci grigie delle giornate di pioggia... per qualche motivo, tuttavia, decise che avrebbe evitato di guardare fuori dalla finestra, temendo quel risveglio così inatteso. Il letto era confortevole ed un po' troppo grande per una creatura come lui, mentre l'armadio all'altro capo della parete sembrava intagliato nel legno di quella casa ed aveva un'anta aperta a mostrare una serie di effetti personali anonimi: vesti bianche come quella che indossava, qualche coroncina di gelsomini ancora odorosa... poco altro.

Esitando, Tsunene aprì la porta di legno più scuro che dava su un breve corridoio che conduceva ad un piccolo ingresso accogliente, sul quale si aprivano due porte: una che dava sull'esterno, l'altra, chiusa. La creatura del bosco, senza comprendere dove si trovasse o cosa fosse accaduto, decise di vederci chiaro e poggiò la mano tremante sulla maniglia dell'altra porta, aprendola... si trovò a scrutare una cucina la cui finestra dava su una sorta di giardino interno composto da qualsiasi genere di fiore: c'erano campanule e gelsomini, margherite e crisantemi – e rose, rose di qualsiasi colore a profusione.

Sorpreso da quello spettacolo così incredibile, Tsunene entrò nella stanza, ignorando tutto il resto per avvicinarsi alla finestra: si affacciò e scrutò il cielo coperto da fitte fronde d'alberi, da cui passavano spiragli di luce grigia. Non si preannunciava una giornata piovosa, ma sicuramente priva di sole, sebbene le temperature non fossero più proibitive come quelle invernali, durante le quali cadeva in un profondo e lungo sonno.

“Credevo che il tuo letargo durasse di più.”

Tsunene trasalì, colto alla sprovvista; sentendosi il cuore in gola, così poco abituato a quel tipo di situazioni, si voltò.

Di fronte a lui si ergeva, alto e fiero, il terrore dei cacciatori: capelli corvini e setosi proprio come i petali di quelle rose che crescevano sane e rigogliose, sguardo di fuoco coperto a metà (come se quel solo occhio non fosse già piuttosto angosciante da solo, pensò Tsunene) ed un paio di corna maestose che si ergevano con fierezza sul capo dell'altra creatura.

“Kuroro...” mormorò la creatura vestita di bianco.

Pensò che quelli che indossava non potevano che essere i vestiti di Shiroro, che le coroncine di gelsomino che aveva scorto nell'armadio fossero state intrecciate dalle dita gentili dell'altra creatura che caratterialmente era tutto il contrario di Kuroro. Effettivamente, il senso di pace che permeava la camera in cui si era svegliato era unico, mentre lì dove Kuroro passava, Tsunene riusciva a sentire, a pelle, una certa tensione crescente, qualcosa di minaccioso che, tuttavia, gli pareva persino estraneo – mai aveva compreso il mondo di Kuroro o il suo modo di vedere le cose, ma aveva capito che non era facile essere il protettore del bosco, così si era convinto a non disturbarlo.

Tuttavia, la creatura appena uscita dal letargo non riusciva a spiegarsi perché si fosse risvegliata proprio nella stanza di Shiroro, indossando i suoi abiti. Avrebbe tanto voluto poter essere meno timoroso e porre tutte le domande che poco a poco gli si affacciavano alla mente, ma si accontentò di gettare un'occhiata curiosa alla fiera creatura ferma sull'uscio.

“Spero che tu abbia dormito serenamente.”

“Sì...”

“Bene. Ti preparo del nettare, non può che farti bene.”

Tsunene annuì; non sapendo bene come comportarsi, restò in piedi vicino alla finestra, rigirandosi un boccolo tra le dita: avere i capelli sciolti lo faceva sentire in disordine, ma non osò parlare: invece, scrutò i movimenti di un Kuroro chino sul tavolo a trafficare con una ciotola intagliata nel legno ed un barattolo che sembrava essere stato ricavato allo stesso modo. Essendo una incarnazione più tendente alla flora, Tsunene si nutriva di radici e bacche che crescevano in folti cespugli poco distanti dal roveto in cui era solito rifugiarsi; gli era capitato, in precedenza, di dover ricorrere anche ad altre forme di alimentazione e sapeva che il nettare era molto nutriente, ma era la prima volta che si trovava a mangiarne, preferendo lasciarlo alle api laboriose che sicuramente ne avevano più bisogno.

Kuroro gli porse la ciotola da cui bere: da vicino, sembrava persino più maestoso e la vibrazione che emanava si faceva più intensa, sebbene non coinvolgente... era qualcosa da cui la creatura vestita di bianco di solito stava alla larga, ma sentì di non essere oggetto delle attenzioni di quella tensione.

“Grazie.” Sussurrò, in soggezione.

“Ho bisogno di parlarti, immagino che tu abbia molte domande da fare.”

“Devo preoccuparmi, Kuroro?”

“Non più di quanto tu non faccia.”

Prendendo la ciotola con entrambe le mani, Tsunene pensò che la risposta dell'altro tradiva una certa conoscenza del suo carattere, ma si limitò a portarsi il nettare alle labbra, prendendone un sorso: era dolce e profumava ancora di camelia, mentre la consistenza era piacevole al palato. Un dolce calore gli attraversò le membra un po' intorpidite dal letargo, mentre il profumo floreale lo consolava e lo spingeva a sorridere: rincuorato, bevve ancora un sorso che gli scaldò il petto, infondendogli coraggio.

“Dunque...” iniziò, sebbene con una buona dose di esitazione, nel tentativo di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto. “Prima di tutto, grazie per la tua ospitalità, Kuroro. Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta... non deve essere stato semplice badare a qualcuno in letargo...”

Kuroro aveva riposto il contenitore di legno ed aveva preso posto al tavolo; in quell'istante, scosse il capo, pur non proferendo verbo per consentire a Tsunene di arrivare al punto.

Questi, dal canto suo, prese un altro sorso di nettare, annusando il dolce odore che saliva dalla stoviglia che aveva tra le mani. Felice di sentire una familiare energia sprigionarsi lungo le sue membra ancora intorpidite, sorrise di cuore e non si vergognò di chiedere: “Perché mi trovo qui?”

“È stato un inverno molto piovoso e pieno di temporali.” Rispose la creatura vestita di nero, un'espressione seria sul viso: “I temporali portano fulmini, che a loro volta si abbattono sugli alberi. La grande quercia vicino al tuo roveto...”

“Oh...”

“La natura, così come l'essere umano, può essere distruttiva. La grande quercia ha preso fuoco; io e Hiroro siamo riusciti ad aprirci un varco tra i rovi per tirarti fuori da lì prima che...”

Tsunene lo interruppe, in apprensione: “Qualcuno si è fatto male?”

“Nessuno, per fortuna: siamo riusciti a domare l'incendio prima che si espandesse ancora. Il tuo roveto e casa tua, però, hanno subito molti danni. Il roveto, grazie anche alle cure di Shiroro, poco a poco sta tornando a vivere. In che stato, tuttavia, potrai constatarlo con i tuoi occhi.”

“La mia casa...”

“Ti aiuterò a ricostruirla; se vorrai, ti fornirò tutto l'aiuto di cui hai bisogno, o convincerò chiunque tu voglia ad aiutarti. Forse non è molto, ma si tratta della tua casa, del posto in cui sentirti al sicuro... e dovresti essere tu a guidarmi per farla tornare come prima.”

La creatura che indossava l'abito di Shiroro abbassò lo sguardo sulla piccola pozza di nettare che era rimasta nella ciotola, ritrovandosi a scrutare il suo riflesso: un volto segnato dalla tristezza, l'espressione di qualcuno che segretamente sa di non essere stato utile. Silenziosamente, prese l'ultimo sorso di dolce nettare, assaporandone la consistenza viscosa per poter riflettere con calma: Kuroro non aveva tutti i torti, anzi, si era persino offerto di aiutarlo a ricostruire la piccola casa che Tsunene aveva tirato su con tanta difficoltà; pensò di essere stato molto fortunato, sia perché qualcuno l'aveva salvato dal pericolo, sia perché adesso quella stessa persona si stava offrendo di aiutarlo a rimettere insieme la sua casa – e Shiroro, che stava curando il suo roveto, gli aveva persino ceduto il letto, consentendogli di svegliarsi naturalmente da un letargo pesante.

“Grazie...” mormorò teneramente, in parte rincuorato dall'energia che il nettare gli forniva. “Mi dispiace occupare ancora la stanza di Shiroro...”

“Shiroro di solito tiene d'occhio il letargo degli animali del bosco: finché non si sveglieranno tutti, non tornerà. Dormirai nel suo letto per tutto il tempo che servirà; so che non puoi stare al freddo, perciò è meglio tenerti al sicuro...”

Tsunene arrossì d'imbarazzo: le parole dell'altro erano sincere e dirette ed esponevano la sua fragilità di creatura più vicina alla flora. Kuroro aveva ragione, non si poteva dormire fuori, dove ancora le notti sarebbero state molto fresche per settimane, correndo il rischio di indebolirsi; pur essendo una creatura non molto forte, i suoi sforzi per aiutare le creature del bosco non erano di certo pochi, quindi avrebbe dovuto rimettersi in sesto e concordare il da farsi con l'altra creatura.

“Credo che andrò a vedere cos'è rimasto di casa mia. A proposito... il vestito che indossavo, che fine ha fatto?”

“Ha preso fuoco, ho dovuto strappartelo di dosso; fortunatamente, non ti sei bruciato.”

La creatura sottile che indossava un vestito bianco molto più grande del dovuto sussultò e, sentendo un familiare rossore salirgli alle guance, cercò di non pensare al suo corpo nudo e alla mercé del terrore dei cacciatori; allo stesso modo, ricacciò indietro pensieri di mani gentili che lo rivestivano con dolcezza, per non turbare il suo letargo. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa avrebbe indossato da quel momento in poi o se fosse rimasto qualche abito a casa, sarebbe stato meglio andare a dare un'occhiata allo stato delle cose per decidere sul da farsi.

“Kuroro, mi hai visto...”

“Ti ho visto, sì.”

La naturalezza della risposta di Kuroro fece pigolare Tsunene di dispiacere e lo spinse a distogliere lo sguardo, cercando di tenere a mente che l'altro non sembrava affatto turbato dalla cosa: se ne restava lì seduto sulla sedia di arbusti, scrutandolo con espressione seria, come se la sola idea di averlo spogliato e visto nudo non gli tangesse. Cercando di non sentirsi sciocco, Tsunene finalmente si accorse di essere rimasto tutto il tempo accanto alla finestra, fermo come se non avesse il coraggio di spostarsi in un luogo in cui non si era mai trovato prima di quel giorno; lentamente, chinò il capo per scrutare le piccole gocce di nettare rimaste attaccate ai lati della ciotola: lentamente, ognuna di loro cercava di tornare verso il fondo della stoviglia, come per rivedersi – così si sentiva la piccola creatura confusa, cercando disperatamente di ritrovare qualcosa che gli fosse familiare.

“Dove posso lavarla?” chiese all'altro, scrutandolo come se non si vergognasse del suo stato. Che importanza aveva sentirsi in disordine ed indossare vestiti non suoi, avere i capelli spettinati, quando il terrore dei cacciatori l'aveva preso tra le braccia e l'aveva spogliato? Pur trattandosi di un semplice gesto atto ad impedire che si ustionasse, era ormai assodato che il suo corpo non fosse un mistero per Kuroro.

“Ti mostro la casa, immagino che vorrai pettinarti e rinfrescarti. Questa dalla a me, ci penserò io.”

Intimorito e confuso da quel risveglio così strano, Tsunene non ebbe la forza mentale di insistere e consegnò la ciotola alla creatura alta e dallo sguardo intenso che si era appena alzata, sovrastandolo in altezza. Sì, lavarsi e pettinarsi l'avrebbe aiutato a realizzare che non si trattava di un sogno e l'avrebbe incoraggiato a comportarsi in modo meno passivo, ponendolo in condizione di essere davvero d'aiuto e non di fare soltanto la parte della creatura indifesa.

“Le campanule sono in fiore...” considerò Kuroro, distrattamente, non nascondendo una nota di sorpresa nella sua voce.

Tsunene pensò che non avrebbe visto i fiori crescere a profusione sul suo roveto, sul tetto di casa sua, persino vicino al suo lettino... pur sentendo una malinconica nostalgia, il pensiero delle campanule che sbocciavano per salutarlo lo rincuorò e lo spinse a sorridere tra sé.

I gelsomini che quella notte si sarebbero moltiplicati sotto l'effetto del suo risveglio probabilmente avrebbero reso Shiroro molto felice, quando sarebbe tornato; la creatura che indossava uno dei suoi abiti immaginò nuove ghirlande piene di piccoli fiori bianchi odorosi, petali piccoli e candidi disseminati lungo il breve corridoio di terriccio di quella casa così grande – e poi un mazzetto di campanule delicate nascosto in camera di Kuroro, che forse mai avrebbe aperto il suo spazio privato a qualcun altro. Tutte quelle rose sembravano non aver ancora subito l'effetto del risveglio di Tsunene, ma di sicuro sarebbero fiorite selvaggiamente, complice la sua presenza forzata in quella casa.

Forse non sarebbe stato poi un periodo così brutto, pensò la creatura vestita di bianco, cercando di non incespicare sull'ampio vestito mentre seguiva il terrore dei cacciatori per un breve tour di quell'abitazione.

 

~

 

Lavarsi dopo un letargo lungo mesi aveva aiutato Tsunene a rilassarsi, mentre pettinare di nuovo i capelli puliti lo aveva confortato; non aveva ancora un vestito suo, ma Kuroro lo aveva invitato a prenderne uno pulito dall'armadio di Shiroro e ad aggiustarlo come più poteva venirgli comodo. La creatura sottile aveva cercato di fare del proprio meglio ed aveva speso molto tempo per fare in modo che la parte della veste di Shiroro che si stringeva sulle gambe potesse stringergli in vita, lasciando un po' scoperte le sue gambe, ma indubbiamente evitandogli di inciampare ovunque – il resto del vestito sembrava ripiegarsi quasi perfettamente alla stessa altezza della gonna, fornendogli una buona protezione contro il fresco. Aveva girato le maniche più di un paio di volte, finendo per crearsi dei polsini molto spessi che gli coprivano il palmo della mano, lasciando libere le dita, mentre la piccola pelliccia sulla spalla destra arrivava quasi al ginocchio della piccola creatura di flora.

Avendo sistemato il vestito a quel modo, camminare nella foresta, tra alberi e arbusti, gli era stato semplice, dato che era riuscito ad evitare di incastrarsi nei rami più bassi di alberi che sembravano quasi tendersi per carezzarlo. Tsunene aveva fatto strada a Kuroro, conducendolo verso la propria abitazione, ma quando aveva visto il roveto ancora in parte bruciato, aveva sentito una familiare tristezza farsi largo nel suo petto, lasciandolo quasi senza fiato: Shiroro era indubbiamente stato bravissimo a curare le bruciature peggiori e ad impedire che tutto il rovo si ammalasse, ma la protezione che esso forniva era svanita quasi del tutto, lasciando posto ad una serie di arbusti sottili e radi, quasi privi di quelle spine che facevano sentire Tsunene al sicuro.

Come se non bastasse, dietro a quella parete rada e debole si ergevano le rovine di una casa ormai irrecuperabile: il fuoco aveva bruciato l'intero tetto composto di foglie, mentre le pareti di arbusti e fiori erano appassite, cadendo mollemente sul terreno umido e lasciando scoperte le poche piccole camere che Tsunene si era costruito con tanta fatica. Era rimasto un armadio, ma l'angolo destro superiore era stato bruciato malamente da quel fuoco della natura, mentre il letto era ormai un mucchietto di rametti secchi e bruciacchiati.

Sentendosi gli occhi bruciare di lacrime, la piccola creatura cercò di reprimerle, sapendo che non sarebbe stato il caso di lasciarsi andare proprio di fronte al protettore della foresta, che aveva scongiurato tanti pericoli e scacciato molti cacciatori.

“Non è rimasto molto...” mormorò, il mento tremante, quasi come se avesse timore di annoiare Kuroro con il suo silenzio.

“Non è un problema, Tsunene. Ti aiuterò a ricostruire, non te l'ho forse detto prima?”

“Posso benissimo cavarmela...”

“Da solo? Non è la stagione ideale.”

“Il roveto ha bisogno di me...”

Kuroro si voltò e gettò un'occhiata seria agli arbusti secchi e stopposi. “Sì, è vero...” ammise senza scomporsi, ma proseguendo diversamente: “Il problema è che questo clima ancora in parte freddo è proibitivo per un fiore come te. L'unica cosa saggia sarebbe accettare l'aiuto che ti offro.”

Tsunene fu sul punto di reagire male, ma il buonsenso gli fece notare che avere un alleato nei momenti in cui il suo corpo era ancora in parte debole non avrebbe potuto portargli che vantaggi, mentre la sua bontà d'animo lo spinse a notare il modo in cui l'altro cercava di non avvicinarsi fisicamente a lui, probabilmente per non contagiarlo con vibrazioni che avrebbero potuto turbarlo. Il suo curarsi del suo stato persino a mesi di distanza dall'accaduto, inoltre, era da considerarsi ammirevole, dato che, dopo averlo salvato da quell'incendio e avergli fornito un tetto sulla testa, Kuroro avrebbe potuto benissimo lasciarlo a fare da solo i conti con dei danni incredibili. In realtà, Tsunene realizzò di aver avuto molta fortuna, così si risolse a non lasciarsi ingannare dall'atteggiamento naturale di una creatura particolare come Kuroro. Rimase a scrutarlo con un sorriso sulle labbra pallide, rivolgendogli una replica piena di gentilezza: “Grazie, credo proprio di aver bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

“Andiamo a vedere se qualche tuo vestito si è salvato.”

Facendosi strada tra gli arbusti spinosi che sembravano allentarsi per consentirgli di passare facilmente, Tsunene guidò il terrore dei cacciatori oltre il roveto, verso ciò che restava della sua abitazione: il suo obiettivo principale, ovviamente, era il suo armadio, nel tentativo di recuperare quei pochissimi effetti personali che aveva conservato dietro le ante fatte di rametti incrociati, come un nido d'uccello.

Il prato che sorgeva su quel terreno non era ancora ricresciuto, ma l'erba bruciata era stata rimossa e il terreno era ben nutrito.

“Shiroro è riuscito nell'impossibile...” commentò Tsunene a mezza voce, sinceramente impressionato mentre a piedi nudi proseguiva sul terriccio. Di solito, quello era il momento in cui piccoli fiori sbocciavano alle sue caviglie, quasi salutando il suo risveglio; tuttavia, in quella circostanza non era possibile godere di quel momento, cosa che fece sospirare di dispiacere la creatura di flora.

“Quanto tempo è passato?” chiese all'altro, scrutando preoccupato lo stato della sua abitazione. Pur sapendo che non sarebbe stato facile riportare tutto allo stato originario, constatare che avrebbero dovuto ricostruire tutto da capo scoraggiò Tsunene.

“Quasi due lune.”

“Due lune...” ripeté la creatura più piccola, in un sussurro. “Pensi che ci voglia molto per ricostruire, insieme?”

“Il terreno è ancora provato, direi che con la tua influenza ne avremo fino alla prossima luna.”

“Non è poco...”

“Lo so.”

Tsunene, turbato, si avvicinò verso il piccolo agglomerato di rami ormai bruciacchiati, gettando una lunga occhiata alle estremità annerite; per qualche motivo, quando sfiorò le ante ed esse caddero, non fu affatto sorpreso di ciò – la cosa che lo sorprese positivamente, invece, fu ritrovare un abito ancora intero: una manica era un po' bruciacchiata, ma per il resto era ancora tutto intero e sorprendentemente pulito.

Non c'era altro che potesse tornargli utile, tuttavia.

“È sempre meglio di nulla.” Commentò con un piccolo sorriso, scrutando Kuroro.

Questi, dal canto suo, annuì – Tsunene avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto l'ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra, prima che egli si voltasse per gettare uno sguardo alla lepre che era sbucata da un cespuglio e, correndo, si era allontanata solitaria.

Tsunene decise di indossare il proprio abito nascondendosi dietro i rimasugli di una parete interna fatta di fango e rametti, l'unica che era riuscita a sostenere l'impatto con il fuoco; impaziente di tornare a vestire panni che sentiva propri, si liberò in fretta del vestito di Shiroro, sistemandolo a cavallo di un grosso buco nella parete e, velocemente, rabbrividendo un po' nell'aria fresca, infilò i propri abiti, sentendosi rincuorato dal modo familiare in cui cadevano sul suo corpo sottile, coprendolo e proteggendolo.

“Dunque...” approcciò Kuroro, tenendo tra le braccia la veste piegata con cura che aveva indossato per poco. “Dovremmo cominciare subito?”

“Dovremmo pulire.”

Kuroro non aveva tutti i torti, tutte quelle macerie dovevano sparire, solo in seguito avrebbero dovuto pensare al resto: un passo alla volta, per non fare un lavoro orribile.

I due si misero al lavoro di buona lena, raccogliendo foglie, arbusti ed erbacce in un piccolo cumulo. Ovviamente Kuroro aveva assegnato a Tsunene la raccolta degli arbusti più molli e facili da spostare, tenendo conto della sua capacità fisica, mentre egli stesso aveva finito per mettere via, in un cumulo diverso, tutti i rami spessi e bruciati che aveva trovato, provvedendo persino a sfilarne alcuni, ormai inutilizzabili, dal tetto della casa in rovina.

“Sarebbe meglio cominciare da capo.” Considerò ad un certo punto, con sommo orrore di Tsunene.

“Intendi...”

“Demolirla e ricostruirla.”

“Ma è casa mia...”

“Lo so.”

Tsunene mise via il groviglio di foglie molli che aveva tra le mani e si voltò ancora una volta per scrutare ciò che era rimasto della sua piccola casa: si trovò a scrutare ciò che avrebbe definito senza esitazione un rudere, sebbene provasse enorme dispiacere nel pensare una cosa simile del luogo che aveva costruito da solo con tanta fatica e pazienza. Kuroro aveva ragione, non era possibile usare ciò che era rimasto come base per una nuova struttura – dalle estremità incenerite alle foglie appassite, non c'era letteralmente nulla che si potesse usare, nemmeno le pareti di fango e rametti, che sotto il tocco del terrore dei cacciatori sembravano sgretolarsi.

“Hai ragione, Kuroro...”

“Guarda...”

Kuroro allungò una mano verso il muro dietro il quale lo stesso Tsunene si era cambiato in tutta fretta; poggiò il palmo contro il fango secco e premette appena, con un risultato che lasciò la creatura di flora a bocca aperta: crepe sottili si spandevano sul muro partendo dal punto in cui il terrore dei cacciatori premeva senza sforzo, mentre i rami scricchiolavano e il fango iniziava a sgretolarsi.

“Non è un posto sicuro.” Concluse Kuroro, senza scomporsi nell'afferrare al volo un pezzo di parete particolarmente largo prima che gli cadesse sui piedi.

Tsunene annuì e si chiese curiosamente di quanta forza fosse dotato l'altro.

Concluse, tuttavia, di non essere sicuro di volerlo sapere.

Il resto della giornata trascorse immerso nella quiete: le due creature del bosco riuscirono a smantellare persino gli ultimi resti della vecchia casa di Tsunene e rimossero anche i detriti, che usarono per rafforzare le naturali barriere del fiume che scorreva, per impedire altri disastri naturali. La sola presenza di Tsunene aveva reso la soffice erba del terreno di un bel verde ancora non brillante, ma di sicuro molto più sano; il roveto aveva ripreso un po' del suo vecchio tono, mentre una piccola farfalla dalle ali candide si era poggiata per un momento su una delle corna di Kuroro, come se non avesse paura, ma presto si era spostata sui boccoli puliti di Tsunene, che aveva sorriso di cuore, da amante delle farfalle.

Il terrore dei cacciatori, ovviamente, non era una creatura di molte parole, anzi, preferiva evitare chiacchiericcio inutile quando aveva qualcosa di più utile da fare: dato che aveva staccato pezzo per pezzo le macerie rimaste persino dal suolo, dove Tsunene aveva ben piantato i rametti, era comprensibile che non desiderasse fare conversazione. La stessa creatura di flora amava i silenzi pacifici e non aveva mai sentito alcun bisogno di fare conversazione laddove non fosse una necessità; tuttavia, lavorare con qualcuno, essere curato con così tanta convinzione e non sforzarsi nemmeno di parlare con l'altro gli sembrava cosa egoista. In imbarazzo, aveva atteso il calar del sole, che aveva segnato la fine della loro prima giornata di ricostruzione, per avvicinarsi a Kuroro e porgergli delle succose bacche come ringraziamento: era di quelle che solitamente Tsunene si cibava, cercando di lasciarne anche alle altre creature che ne avevano bisogno.

Kuroro aveva accettato ringraziando brevemente, pur sembrando, agli occhi di Tsunene, in parte perplesso: erano ovviamente due creature che non avevano molto in comune e per questo era facile fraintendere atteggiamenti che per uno dei due erano molto chiari, ma appartenevano entrambi allo stesso bosco e le leggi di esso si applicavano egualmente su tutti e due.

A Tsunene era sembrato di comprendere che la loro alimentazione fosse simile, in realtà, dunque aveva fatto del proprio meglio per trovare qualcosa che potesse essere un ringraziamento realmente gradito. Non seppe se fosse riuscito nel suo intento, tuttavia, non essendo in grado di comprendere Kuroro – per un momento pensò che sarebbe stato il caso di andare a cercare Shiroro tra gli animali ancora in letargo per avere chiarimenti, ma sarebbe stato sgradevole nei confronti di un Kuroro che lo stava proteggendo ed aiutando. Avrebbe compreso da solo, si era detta la creatura di flora, e poi avrebbe trovato il modo adatto di esprimere la propria gratitudine.

In quel momento, con l'oscurità che avvolgeva il bosco in un quieto abbraccio, Tsunene si trovava nel giardino odoroso di fiori per osservare il dolce risveglio dei gelsomini, le piccole foglie bianche che sembravano allungarsi durante l'apertura, rivelando l'interno tenero e dal profumo inconfondibile. Era un peccato che Shiroro non fosse presente per assistere a quel momento così speciale, quasi intimo: sebbene lo stesso Kuroro non fosse poi una creatura pericolosa nei suoi confronti, a volte certi atti affascinanti potevano essere compresi solo da uno Shiroro che sembrava possedere ancora la capacità di meravigliarsi di fronte ad un semplice sbocciare dei fiori.

Sentendosi un po' in colpa per i pensieri che gli attraversavano la mente, Tsunene inspirò, rassicurato dal profumo notturno dei gelsomini, e, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, si spostò verso i cespugli fitti di campanule che sembravano quasi voltarsi a salutarlo: il suo potere era enorme fonte di felicità, la semplice idea di poter regalare nutrimento e salute alla flora locale con la sua sola presenza lo spingeva ad una totale comunione con una natura che amava, ricambiato.

Carezzò con la punta delle dita sottili i bei petali viola che tanto gli facevano venire in mente Kuroro, che in quel momento non era nemmeno in casa – Tsunene si chiese dove fosse e cosa stesse facendo, ma cercò di convincersi che non era affar suo. Un po' accigliato, si sentì incapace di relazionarsi all'altro o di dimostrargli davvero gratitudine; risolse, non senza una punta di vergogna, che avrebbe compiuto per lui piccoli gesti quotidiani di cura, qualcosa di non eclatante... qualcosa di cui, prima o poi, Kuroro si sarebbe accorto. Nonostante tutto, il terrore dei cacciatori era un ottimo osservatore, sebbene tendesse a non commentare.

Avrebbe curato le campanule che tanto gli ricordavano quella creatura intrinsecamente pericolosa, sperando che le sue piccole attenzioni arrivassero a destinazione.

Le rose, nonostante la sua presenza, non erano ancora sbocciate.

 

~

 

I giorni erano trascorsi poco a poco, in un clima ancora incerto, ma con un'evidente virata al bel tempo: il sole splendeva più deciso tra le folte fronde degli alberi, scaldando lo stesso Tsunene che era solito cercarne i raggi per riprendere le forze, mentre l'umidità che saliva dal terreno, assieme al freddo che aleggiava nell'aria, pian piano andavano a svanire. La primavera era ormai iniziata.

I primi animali si erano già svegliati dal lungo letargo, lasciando la piccola creatura a chiedersi cosa ne fosse stato di Shiroro, dove si trovasse in quei giorni; tuttavia, fu una domanda alla quale Kuroro non aveva saputo dare risposta: si era limitato a fermarsi mentre piantava dei rami molto resistenti nel terreno risanato, tra l'erba soffice, ed aveva rivolto uno sguardo curioso a Tsunene.

“Tornerà quando tutti si saranno risvegliati dal letargo.” Aveva ripetuto, stavolta con un mezzo sorriso che quasi stonava un po' con quella tensione che emanava – la piccola creatura di flora aveva sorriso di rimando, stringendosi al petto un rampicante che stava cercando di intrecciare.

C'erano state giornate piene di silenzi, all'inizio: Kuroro del resto era di pochissime parole e non sembrava amare la compagnia fine a se stessa, probabilmente sapeva anche l'effetto che sortiva sulle altre creature del bosco e preferiva non causare disagio a chi non lo meritava; in ogni caso, Tsunene non era sicuro di essere riuscito ad esprimere fino in fondo la propria gratitudine. Sì, Kuroro non era una creatura dal carattere semplice e probabilmente era destinato ad un'esistenza di solitudine, ma si era dimostrato molto diverso dal terrore che i cacciatori ben conoscevano ed evitavano.

Tsunene aveva compreso presto che non aveva nulla da temere, cosa che lo aveva spinto ad avvicinarsi all'altro e a condividere con lui momenti fatti di un silenzio che era divenuto confortevole; Kuroro non aveva molto da raccontare, ma ricordava bene le storie che Shiroro era solito raccontare: finì, col tempo, per condividerle dapprima timidamente, poi con sempre più confidenza, invogliato anche da una naturale curiosità di uno Tsunene che, da parte sua, aveva seminato di fiori la piccola casa che dividevano.

Ovviamente, la creatura di flora non vedeva l'ora di riavere la propria abitazione, il suo roveto a proteggerlo ed il profumo dei bei fiori di cui esso si riempiva quando il sole iniziava ad essere intenso.

Negli ultimi tempi, eppure, osservare la fine della ricostruzione di casa sua lo intristiva.

Dopo secoli di vita solitaria, doveva ammettere che una discreta compagnia come quella di Kuroro lo aveva rincuorato molto: avere qualcuno che vegliava su di lui la notte, poter aiutare qualcuno e sfamarlo con i propri sforzi, persino lo stesso giardino pieno di rose che ancora si ostinavano a non sbocciare e quella fresca pozza in cui facevano il bagno – erano cose alle quali Tsunene si era abituato e alle quali ormai teneva; le stesse campanule che coglieva periodicamente per decorare gli ambienti dove viveva da almeno una luna sembravano essergli affezionate, tanto da crescere a profusione, assieme a quei gelsomini che si erano ormai espansi lungo gran parte dell'alloggio rustico, come nel tentativo di avvolgerlo.

Erano apparse anche le prime api e vespe, che mai una sola volta avevano infastidito Tsunene, anzi, portando con sé gustoso nettare di cui Kuroro sembrava ghiotto. Sembrava essere tutto perfetto, a modo suo; l'unico pensiero che turbava la creatura di flora, ormai, era soltanto tornare al proprio posto: un pensiero che gli era stranamente doloroso, la fine di un idillio al quale si era affezionato. Mai, tuttavia, avrebbe osato ammetterlo, già fin troppo grato a Kuroro per tutto l'impegno che aveva profuso per rimettere in sesto la sua abitazione.

Cercando di nascondere quella malinconia che gli pesava sul petto, Tsunene aveva continuato a sorridere e prendersi cura del giardino pieno di rose, raccogliendo nettare, bacche e radici per sfamare entrambi; segretamente, intanto, si era trovato a perdersi scrutando il giardino dall'interno dell'abitazione, quasi col desiderio di poter arrivare persino a chiedere di restare lì, in barba a tutti i sacrifici fatti da un Kuroro che non si era mai lamentato un solo istante.

Tsunene non aveva voluto nemmeno provare ad indagare il motivo di un simile attaccamento, sentendo in cuor suo che dare un nome a quella sensazione non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare l'inevitabile distacco da quella compagnia che l'aveva reso inaspettatamente felice.

Chissà, forse Kuroro avrebbe desiderato un po' di compagnia fino al ritorno di Shiroro.

Andare a trovarlo era comunque lecito, in fondo, soprattutto recando con sé un buon pasto.

 

~

 

“Ho finito.”

Kuroro aveva esordito così nel calore di quella mattina pacifica, recando un'ottima notizia che avrebbe dovuto essere accolta con gioia. Tsunene, in realtà, si era sentito perso.

“Hai... finito?” ripeté, esitante.

“Casa tua, sì.”

“Oh. Va bene...”

“Non vuoi vederla?”

Tsunene aveva più volte provato, da solo, ad inscenare una reazione che esprimesse sorpresa e felicità e, nel suo privato, era anche riuscito ad ottenere dei risultati decenti; tuttavia, in quell'istante, non riuscì proprio a sentirsi felice, curioso o semplicemente interessato.

Scoprì solo in quell'istante di non aver intenzione di andarsene, di amare forse fin troppo quella piccola quotidianità che gli era stata imposta e alla quale era riuscito ad adattarsi con qualche difficoltà. Aveva cercato più volte di affrontare razionalmente il distacco convincendosi che Kuroro non gli avrebbe impedito di portargli provviste e curare quelle rose che non erano ancora sbocciate, ma in quel momento Tsunene si ritrovava ad aggrapparsi freneticamente ad una scusa che gli permettesse di restare.

Continuava a chiedersi perché si sentisse tanto vicino alla creatura che lo aveva tanto aiutato, ma era sempre più convinto che l'eventuale risposta non sarebbe stata facile da accettare.

Shiroro, intanto, non era ancora tornato e, sebbene ciò lo preoccupasse in parte, Tsunene continuava a pensare che forse avrebbe potuto attendere il suo ritorno – sarebbe stata una scusa sciocca, ma in quel momento la creatura di flora si sentiva persa, finanche sciocca nel suo aggrapparsi agli ultimi momenti di quei giorni divenuti felici.

“Ma certo che voglio vederla.” Rispose dopo un lungo istante di silenzio, pur non riuscendo a simulare un reale coinvolgimento. Il ringraziamento che porse a Kuroro, comunque, venne dal cuore: “Grazie, per tutto ciò che hai fatto per me. Mi hai reso molto felice.”

Tsunene non seppe spiegarsi cosa fosse accaduto: la tensione dell'aria a cui si era ormai abituato sembrò quasi spezzarsi, come mai era successo prima di quel momento; non poté che pensare che qualche altro pericolo fosse giunto improvvisamente, che quell'energia si fosse concentrata altrove, lì dove doveva essere accaduto qualcosa che richiedeva la sua attenzione. Sebbene ciò significasse che Kuroro avrebbe dovuto recarsi altrove, il terrore dei cacciatori era rimasto lì, di fronte a lui, a scrutarlo con espressione impenetrabile – no, non lo era.

Poco a poco, Tsunene iniziò a scorgere piccoli cambiamenti sul viso dell'altra creatura: sembrò addolcirsi, con gli angoli delle labbra appena inarcati in un sorriso, lo sguardo improvvisamente caldo ed un rossore sulle gote che la creatura di flora non aveva mai visto prima. Improvvisamente, la somiglianza con Shiroro era palese, ma la cosa non riusciva a rasserenare Tsunene, ormai abituato ad avere a che fare con il solito Kuroro.

“Ne sei sicuro?”

Tsunene, di fronte ad una simile onestà, non poté tirarsi indietro. Pur sapendo che le parole che avrebbe pronunciato gli avrebbero causato soltanto problemi, fu sincero: “Stare qui, con te, mi ha reso molto più felice di quanto pensassi... o sperassi. Ti sono enormemente grato per tutto ciò che hai fatto per me, ma... non riesco a comprenderne il motivo... vorrei solo potermi prendere ancora cura dei fiori del giardino, le rose non sono ancora sbocciate. E poi...” Tsunene distolse lo sguardo, chinando il capo in segno di profonda vergogna. “Non riesco a pensare a quanto sarà triste essere di nuovo da solo, non avere qualcuno per cui procurarsi cibo. Gli animali... beh, non amano molto non poterselo procacciare, va contro il loro istinto. Stare qui, con te, mi fa sentire sereno ed utile.”

“Le rose sbocceranno a breve. Dunque, vorresti restare qui?”

“Non ho intenzione di invadere gli spazi di Shiroro. Soltanto... mi mancherà avere qualcuno con cui condividere il mio tempo e le mie abilità.”

“È la verità?”

Sebbene la creatura di flora avesse deciso di annuire e mentire un po' ad entrambi, in cuor suo sapeva bene che anche Kuroro era arrivato alle sue stesse conclusioni – tuttavia, era infinitamente più semplice evitare di affrontare i sentimenti che lo agitavano poco piacevolmente.

“Resta ancora un po', Shiroro ne sarebbe felice: quando tornerà, troverà così tanti gelsomini...”

“E tu, Kuroro...”

“E a me le campanule piacciono molto. Quando le rose sbocceranno, sarà il momento di prendere una decisione seria.”

Tsunene, lì per lì, non comprese il dare tanta importanza alle rose, ma fu molto contento di avere ancora un po' di tempo per scendere a patti con i propri sentimenti, cercando di elaborare il motivo per cui la prospettiva di riavere la propria abitazione gli aveva portato soltanto tristezza al posto di una felicità che aveva finito per trovare nelle piccole cose.

“Andiamo a vedere casa tua, Tsunene.”

Kuroro non usava chiamare le creature del bosco per nome, preferendo rivolgersi direttamente ad esse; Shiroro, al contrario, riusciva a far divenire musica qualsiasi suono pronunciato ed amava esprimersi con chiarezza, spesso rivolgendosi alle creature del bosco chiamandole per nome. Proprio in virtù di ciò, Tsunene era ormai sicuro che qualcosa stesse mutando in Kuroro, ma non avrebbe saputo definire cosa – e ciò, a dire il vero, lo spaventava.

Tuttavia, annuì e sorrise caldamente, accompagnandosi alla creatura poco loquace verso il suo territorio.

Si accorse solo arrivando a destinazione che casa sua, il piccolo rifugio che Kuroro aveva ricostruito stoicamente e con tanta accortezza era bellissimo: c'era una parete interamente costituita da forti rami di gelsomini fittamente intrecciati il cui profumo saliva dolcemente nell'aria, attirando piccole farfalle dalle ali candide, mentre le piccole ante che si aprivano sull'esterno erano tenute insieme da un particolare intreccio sul quale boccioli di campanule andavano sbocciando. C'erano foglie di un verde intenso e arbusti dagli angoli coperti di muschio, e fiori... molti più fiori di quanti Tsunene avesse potuto immaginare: Kuroro aveva inserito persino quelle rose immuni al suo potere, ma era ormai questione di pochi giorni – sarebbero sbocciate a breve, la creatura di flora credeva alle parole del terrore dei cacciatori.

Il giaciglio era composto da foglie e petali che emanavano un profumo gradevolissimo, tanto da invitare lo stesso Tsunene ad adagiarsi sul morbido verde per un lungo riposo – non sarebbe durato poi molto, ma la creatura di flora era sicura di poter recuperare foglie e petali senza problemi, sarebbe bastato metterne da parte un bel po' per il letargo.

“Ti piace?”

“Molto. Grazie, Kuroro...”

“...prego.”

Con enorme stupore di Tsunene, affiorò un familiarissimo rossore alle gote di Kuroro.

Non comprendendone il motivo, tuttavia, la piccola creatura glissò, cercando di scacciare dalla mente la somiglianza straordinaria con Shiroro.

 

~

 

Alla fine, accadde.

Immerso fino al collo nella pozza di acqua pulita, in quella sera ormai calda, Tsunene vide la prima rosa sbocciare: poco a poco, i dolci petali di un rosa molto delicato si schiusero lentamente alla luce dei piccoli raggi di luna filtrati da fronde folte. Una dopo l'altra, fu come osservare il risveglio di un roseto fin troppo dormiente, come in assenza di un'importante energia; che il suo potere non avesse effetto su di esse aveva contribuito a rendere Tsunene ancora più curioso nei confronti di quei fiori che l'avevano fatto attendere così tanto – tuttavia, cos'aveva contribuito ad un risveglio così casuale?

Curioso ed in parte emozionato, si levò dalla pozza fresca e, senza vestirsi, gocciolando acqua su un'erba che pareva accarezzargli i piedi nudi, si avvicinò a quelle rose straordinarie ed allungò la mano per sfiorarne i petali: li sentì fremere leggermente sotto i polpastrelli, come a rallegrarsi di quelle brevi carezze, ma non accadde altro. Semplicemente, una dopo l'altra, le rose continuarono a sbocciare come indifferenti alla curiosità di Tsunene.

“Ah, finalmente.”

La creatura di flora, intenta ad osservare con intensità la nascita di uno dei boccioli più piccoli, non aveva pensato che Kuroro potesse giungere proprio per osservare le rose in fiore e, per questo, non si era premurata di coprire il suo corpo sottile la cui pelle riluceva di riflessi opalescenti alla luce lunare. In quel momento, dunque, si ritrovò a sobbalzare sul posto, ritrovandosi improvvisamente in preda all'imbarazzo.

“Mi dispiace, volevo solo...”

“Vedere le rose, lo so. Non dovresti scusarti.”

Tsunene si voltò timidamente per scrutare Kuroro che, evidentemente, era affaccendato in altro: a piedi nudi, coperto solo da una veste che partiva da metà busto ed arrivava alle caviglie, mostrava il suo corpo in parte nudo senza alcun imbarazzo, come se non fosse la prima volta che si mostrasse così a Tsunene... come se questi, oltretutto, non fosse totalmente privo di vestiti.

Presto, l'attenzione della creatura di flora fu catturata da altro. Gli fu impossibile non notare come i loro corpi, nonostante poteri e caratteristiche diverse, fossero in realtà così simili, con lo stesso taglio che somigliava a quello degli umani, eppure con una consistenza ed un riflesso diverso della pelle, visi ed occhi che ricalcavano quelli umani, ma con una evidente differenza: erano creature del bosco, nonostante tutto, e in fondo, anche tra loro, le differenze erano sostanziali. Tsunene scoprì con una certa sorpresa che il corpo di Kuroro sembrava muscoloso, quasi pronto a scattare, mentre il suo stesso corpo era sottile, morbido, dalle forme meno definite. Era chiaro che ciò era dovuto alla differenza tra la specie cui appartenevano, ma la creatura di flora non si era mai trovata a dover constatare l'ovvio; tuttavia, al momento era chiaro che la visione che gli si era parata davanti era decisamente piacevole. Avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi di apprezzare Kuroro? Se sì, non riusciva proprio a comprendere come, o il semplice perché.

“Sento che scusarmi è la giusta cosa da fare, a dire il vero.”

“In natura, non esiste nulla per cui scusarsi...” mormorò Kuroro, posando lo sguardo sulle rose profumate.

Tsunene ripensò al pudore tipicamente umano che ancora, nonostante secoli di vita come creatura della foresta, era suo retaggio derivato da una vita ormai lontana secoli, una vita in cui era ancora un semplice ragazzo umano innamorato del bosco e disamorato dei propri simili. Aveva solo vaghe reminiscenze di quel tempo oscuro, ma i sentimenti negativi per ciò che era la sua vita mortale erano ormai svaniti, rimpiazzati da una quiete e da una curiosità che lo avevano reso nuovamente una creatura innocente.

Anche Kuroro era stato umano, secoli prima? Lo ricordava?

Gettando uno sguardo veloce nella sua direzione, la creatura di flora concluse che probabilmente era così, date le fattezze in parte umane dell'altro, ma non trovò il coraggio di chiederlo, desiderando solo che quella serenità continuasse imperterrita. Anche Shiroro, dunque, doveva essere stato umano... e Tsunene decise che avrebbe chiesto a lui, sempre così gentile e per nulla incline ad essere infastidito.

“Sta per iniziare a piovere, entriamo.”

Tsunene alzò lo sguardo verso quella porzione di cielo che poteva scorgere tra i rami fitti di foglie, notando il veloce assieparsi di nubi che oscurarono la luce lunare; probabilmente Kuroro poteva sentire nell'aria l'avvicendarsi di fenomeni atmosferici, pensò, forse una condizione derivata dalla sua natura più vicina a quella di fauna. Curiosa, la creatura di flora cercò di non imbarazzarsi troppo quando si alzò e, a capo chino, si diresse, ancora grondante, al riparo – avrebbe avuto le sue risposte a tempo debito, se le sue domande fossero state degne. O almeno, questo era ciò che preferiva pensare, invece di convincersi che Kuroro odiasse le domande sulla sua natura originaria.

Kuroro lo seguì senza aggiungere altro, ma allungò una mano dal palmo caldo per poggiarla sul capo di Tsunene.

“Kuroro...?”

“Sei bagnato. I fiori non hanno bisogno di asciugarsi?”

“Solo quando l'acqua è troppa...”

“Curioso.”

Tsunene sorrise e si voltò, alzando lo sguardo sul viso di Kuroro... e, di nuovo, scorse quello sguardo e quel rossore tanto tipici di Shiroro. Non riuscendo davvero a comprendere il perché di un tale cambiamento, finalmente si decise a chiedere, non senza una punta di timidezza: “Perché somigli così tanto a Shiroro?”

“Tutto il bosco sa che io e Shiroro siamo fratelli. Tu no?”

“No, non parlo di quello. Ho imparato a conoscerti, Kuroro, e in due lune non ho visto mai una volta il rossore di Shiroro sul tuo viso, o la dolcezza del suo sguardo; ho imparato a convivere con ciò che di te spaventa i cacciatori ed ormai apprezzo persino i tuoi silenzi...” lentamente, Tsunene mosse un passo verso Kuroro, che se ne stava in piedi vicino all'uscio. “Ti sono molto grato per tutto ciò che hai fatto per me, persino per aver acconsentito a farmi restare qui, ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi preoccupato. Non sento più la solita tensione venire da te.”

“Preferiresti avere Shiroro davanti?”

“No.”

“No?”

Tsunene scosse il capo, silenzioso, in attesa di una risposta; in ogni caso, mosse un altro passo verso Kuroro, come fosse calamitato verso di lui.

“Tsunene...”

“Apprezzo moltissimo ciò che fai per questa foresta e vorrei che anche le altre creature potessero constatare con i propri occhi ciò che ho visto in te.”

“Non puoi aver visto positività.”

“Ho visto tanta gentilezza ed altruismo. Mi sembra qualcosa di molto positivo, non credi?”

“Io e Shiroro siamo complementari: lui rappresenta il bene, io...”

Kuroro non finì la frase, lasciando ad intendere la negatività della sua stessa esistenza.

Tsunene, dal canto suo, gli si avvicinò ancora, allungando una mano per poggiarla sull'avambraccio dell'altra creatura, con tocco delicato. Fece per aggiungere qualcosa, ma non riuscì a pensare a nulla che non fossero parole vuote; così, chiuse lo spazio tra di loro e, dimentico di quel pudore a cui aveva pensato per qualche minuto, poggiò lentamente il proprio corpo contro quello di Kuroro, meravigliandosi della consistenza così diversa. Alzò il capo e, non senza un lieve rossore sul viso, asserì deciso: “Per me, tu rappresenti ciò che di buono esiste in tutte le creature.”

“Anche di quelle che sopraffanno altri esseri?”

“Ogni cacciatore che cerchi di turbare la quiete della nostra foresta merita ciò che gli infliggi.”

Kuroro non replicò, ma le sue braccia forti cinsero il corpo sottile dell'altra creatura, stringendolo a sé; l'altro, dal canto suo, gli abbracciò le spalle e, stanco di ignorare istinti che in realtà erano del tutto comprensibili, si allungò sulle punte dei piedi, sporgendosi verso l'altra creatura per baciarla.

Durante la sua vita umana che ricordava a malapena, Tsunene era sicuro di aver provato una simile sensazione e di aver avuto un partner con cui dividere l'intimità, ma con Kuroro sembrava tutto nuovo: sebbene i loro corpi fossero così diversi, erano ancora in grado di fondersi l'uno con l'altro, eppure il gusto della novità, esplorare un altro corpo pur conoscendosi, era ciò che faceva tremare di piacere e aspettativa la creatura di flora. Aveva represso così a lungo un sentimento e un desiderio così forti che in quel momento si abbandonò totalmente a Kuroro, godendo del suo respiro caldo sulla pelle ancora umida e delle sue grandi mani sui fianchi.

Le labbra di Kuroro erano inaspettatamente morbide e piacevoli, la sua pelle nuda era calda in un modo che faceva dolcemente rabbrividire Tsunene, mentre la forza dei suoi muscoli lo invitava ad accarezzare le braccia tutt'altro che gracili: tutto l'intero corpo della creatura alta era fonte di curiosità e piacere per l'altro, ormai dimentico di quanto fosse emozionante la vicinanza tra due corpi. Il bacio guidato da Kuroro era appassionato e tuttavia non veloce, abbastanza lento da poter permettere a Tsunene di seguirlo con piacere e gustarlo, di ricambiare con i propri tempi e sospirare di autentico desiderio – sebbene il protettore della foresta fosse una creatura d'azione e dai sentimenti intensi, i suoi gesti sembravano esprimere invece particolare intenzione di fare in modo che quell'intimità ritrovata fosse piacevole anche per Tsunene, così sottile e dimentico dei piaceri di un corpo come il loro.

Presto, anche l'unico indumento indossato da Kuroro, quella lunga veste che gli andava persino larga, venne via, rivelando un corpo nudo privo di segni di lotta. Tsunene, che lo guardava con desiderio, si fermò per un momento a considerare con curiosità come tutte le lotte contro i cacciatori non avessero lasciato il segno, ma quando Kuroro gli accarezzò la piccola curva delle natiche, tutto ciò a cui la creatura di flora fece caso fu solo quel desiderio che nasceva in lui e si spandeva, con un calore mai provato prima, lungo le sue membra.

Kuroro, invece, possedeva naturalmente una temperatura corporea superiore, cosa che aveva sempre istigato il desiderio di Tsunene di stringersi a lui solo per poter godere di quel calore... e dell'odore che la pelle dura dell'altro emanava. Adesso, tuttavia, la creatura più piccola sapeva che la sola vicinanza non gli sarebbe mai bastata: era bello il contatto tra i loro corpi e la sola presenza di Kuroro forniva serenità, ma quel desiderio ancestrale derivato dalla loro natura originariamente umana era lì ed era fin troppo presente, Tsunene ne ebbe la certezza nel momento in cui premette i propri fianchi contro quelli dell'altro – tutto il suo corpo fu attraversato da un piacere che non ricordava, qualcosa di così intenso da lasciarlo senza fiato.

“Vieni...” mormorò la creatura più alta, poggiando un ultimo bacio casto sulle labbra dell'altro.

Tsunene lo seguì verso la camera spoglia sul cui letto erano ormai parte integrante campanule a profusione, gli unici fiori che sembravano accordarsi pienamente allo spirito di Kuroro; il delicato viola dei loro petali era ormai diventato il colore preferito della creatura di flora, che spesso si era ritrovata ad associare le due cose.

Così, poggiando il capo sul piccolo cuscino fatto unicamente di campanule, Tsunene ne inspirò profondamente il profumo, che aveva imparato ad associare a quello dei capelli di Kuroro: immaginava spesso le lunghe ciocche nere un po' ribelli sparse tra i petali, scoprendo parte del viso solitamente nascosto per rivelarne l'espressione rilassata e gli occhi chiusi in un sonno sereno. Era una fantasia sciocca, ma Tsunene non era riuscito a liberarsene; se possibile, anzi, aveva desiderato la compagnia di Kuroro con intensità sempre crescente.

I baci ripresero, così come le carezze.

Tsunene, steso sul giaciglio di morbide foglie, scrutava con un tremito piacevole i movimenti delle mani forti e delle labbra soffici di Kuroro, che sembrava scoprire i punti più sensibili del suo corpo e rallentava quando le sensazioni si facevano troppo forti. In preda all'eccitazione, Tsunene schiuse le cosce, guidato solo dal suo istinto, sapendo inconsciamente di aver lanciato un chiaro invito; Kuroro, tuttavia, non si affrettò e, chiuse le labbra su un capezzolo chiaro e già duro, non insistette molto di fronte alla dolce sequela di ansimi coinvolti che venne dalla creatura che gli stava sotto: gentilmente, si spostò verso l'altro capezzolo per baciarlo con gentilezza e lapparlo piano, fremendo di piacere nell'ascoltare il dolce gemito che si levò dalle labbra schiuse dell'altra creatura.

L'ombelico sembrava essere un'altra zona che faceva miagolare Tsunene di piacere, cosa che spinse Kuroro a non giocarci troppo, sapendo quanto fosse difficile essere sopraffatti da un piacere non provato da troppo tempo, ormai. Ci sarebbe stato ancora tempo per esplorare e sperimentare, al momento tutto ciò che importava era ritrovarsi ed unirsi, darsi piacere.

Così, quando tutto ciò che Kuroro fece fu lappare brevemente l'erezione di Tsunene, questi provò un istante di confusione nel sentirsi sollevare i fianchi – realizzò cosa stava per accadere soltanto quando sentì la lingua calda della creatura più grande di lui tra le sue natiche. Era imbarazzante, era troppo piacevole, era nuovo e inaspettato... e la creatura più piccola chiuse gli occhi e afferrò foglie tra i pugni, mentre il respiro gli si bloccava per un momento nel petto.

Sebbene Kuroro gli avesse risparmiato un piacere così intenso da lasciarlo agonizzante sul giaciglio, in quel momento Tsunene, con le lacrime agli occhi e il respiro corto, si sentì morire d'imbarazzo e di godimento insieme e, pur cercando di distrarsi dalla sensazione strana ed eccitante della lingua che esplorava quella parte nascosta del suo corpo, non riuscì a reprimere il tremito che gli attraversava il corpo, i gemiti che sembravano quasi essergli strappati a forza, mentre tutto ciò che sembrava esistere era il piacere che gli saliva dal basso, colorandogli le guance di un rossore intenso. Tsunene perse subito qualsiasi nozione del tempo, ormai totalmente concentrato sulle dita che si erano sostituite alla lingua – non riuscì nemmeno a rendersi conto del momento in cui Kuroro lo aveva penetrato con le dita, sapeva solo che erano lì e premevano contro qualcosa che lo faceva tremare nel profondo; una pressione gentile e poi nulla più, per poi tornare a stuzzicare quel punto nel corpo di Tsunene che sembrava essere tanto sensibile.

La creatura che se ne stava sdraiata passivamente, i piedi puntati con forza sul giaciglio, tremò con forza e si inarcò, mentre una fitta particolarmente piacevole gli attraversava il corpo e gli faceva perdere qualsiasi pensiero razionale. Gli sembrò di sciogliersi in un deliquio dolcissimo, di entrare in uno stato dove qualsiasi sensazione lo portava sempre più verso una follia inevitabile: chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro il capo, le labbra schiuse per gemere silenziosamente, il respiro trattenuto nel petto per non far rumore, senza neanche capirne il motivo.

Sapeva che la prima volta avrebbe fatto male, ma non poteva che desiderare Kuroro con tutto se stesso, pur comprendendo anche che l'altro stava cercando di rendergli le cose più semplici e piacevoli. Cercando di placare il sussulto emozionato che la sola idea dei loro corpi uniti gli provocava, Tsunene, in un gesto spontaneo, fece per chiudere le cosce, solo per gemere apertamente quando Kuroro le afferrò e, con gentile fermezza, le schiuse nuovamente – un gesto così semplice che riempì Tsunene di un fuoco che mai aveva sentito prima, un'urgenza ormai troppo grande per poterla ignorare.

“Basta...” sospirò, col petto squassato dal respiro irregolare, mentre portava una mano dalle dita sottili verso il basso, per poggiarla sul capo dell'altro. “Kuroro... di più...”

Quando Kuroro alzò il capo, Tsunene scorse le sue labbra arrossate tra le ciocche di capelli in disordine che coprivano anche parte delle gote imporporate: era una visione così bella che non poté fare a meno di tirarsi su con il busto e accarezzargli il viso con mano tremante.

“Tocca a te...” aggiunse sottovoce, eppure con una sicurezza che mai aveva sentito così parte di sé. Sorrise a Kuroro e si tirò su a sedere, non senza un tremito quando scoprì che il suo desiderio non si sarebbe placato ignorandolo – come se fosse semplice, in realtà, quando nella sua mente si immaginava già sotto Kuroro, a cingergli i fianchi con le cosce tese, gemendo per i suoi movimenti...

Sospirando di piacere al solo pensiero, Tsunene sorprese persino se stesso quando cercò con decisione le labbra dell'altra creatura, catturandole in un bacio appassionato mentre spingeva Kuroro sul giaciglio, ormai impaziente: velocemente, ormai senza freni, si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe e fece scorrere una mano lungo l'interno della coscia di Kuroro, godendo del solo respiro trattenuto. Quando sfiorò con le labbra l'erezione bollente, la creatura di flora sentì una fitta di piacere salirgli dal basso e l'odore intenso dell'altro, che alimentò il fuoco che sentiva dentro: ormai incapace di trattenersi, Tsunene lappò con insistenza il membro eretto di Kuroro, sospirando quasi di sollievo, sebbene il suo corpo implorasse per averne.

Scambiò un breve sguardo con l'altro prima di baciare gentilmente la punta bagnata e leccarsi le labbra. Con un sorriso complice, la creatura di flora schiuse le labbra e, poco a poco, iniziò a suggere, quasi orgoglioso del modo in cui ciò che faceva spingeva Kuroro a reazioni che per l'altro erano impensabili: osservarlo gettare il capo indietro, sentire la sua mano forte poggiarsi con gentilezza sul suo capo per invitarlo a dare di più, il semplice respiro appena trattenuto... erano gesti che Tsunene non avrebbe mai pensato di essere capace di suscitare in chicchessia, figurarsi Kuroro, di tutti. Eppure, ciò che stava facendo gli veniva spontaneo, come se conoscesse intimamente il terrore dei cacciatori da molto tempo, quasi più di quanto non ne avesse trascorso in sua compagnia; vivendo come creature di natura, ciò che importava era seguire l'istinto e non ferire volontariamente l'altro, eppure Tsunene continuava a chiedersi se per loro, creature tuttora umanoidi, non ci volesse anche dell'altro. Probabilmente, se fosse stato più onesto fin dall'inizio, si sarebbe reso conto immediatamente dell'attrazione provata per Kuroro.

Tsunene non sapeva molto dei cervi e si era chiesto più volte se la rappresentazione animale di Kuroro e Shiroro non avesse modificato i loro corpi in maniera inaspettata, ma, oltre ad una certa affinità in quanto a muscolatura e i palchi che facevano bella mostra di sé sui loro capi, nulla sembrava essere diverso da un corpo umano. Quella stessa mattina, la creatura di flora aveva sorriso tra sé pensando che probabilmente i due gemelli avevano una coda da cervo nascosta al di sotto dei vestiti indossati – non che fosse dispiaciuto dalla mancanza di essa, ma considerò curiosamente che quello non era altro che un normalissimo corpo.

La cosa, tuttavia, lo rassicurò molto.

Lo stesso Tsunene, a parte i suoi poteri ed i piccoli fiori di cui si adornava l'occhio sinistro, non aveva un corpo particolare: sembrava un umano piuttosto sottile e flessibile, con la curiosa abitudine di circondarsi di fiori. Aveva creduto, proprio per questo, di non essere ancora in comunione totale con la foresta, ma evidentemente i corpi possono mutare solo fino ad un certo punto – si sentì molto più sicuro di se stesso.

“Ah... Tsu...”

Kuroro gli stava accarezzando il viso, mentre lo stesso Tsunene gli accarezzava una coscia muscolosa nel tentativo di calmare il tremito sempre più forte che gli saliva dal corpo caldo, continuando a succhiare la sua erezione con desiderio sempre maggiore: avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, sentiva che Kuroro cercava di trattenere quel piacere che lo faceva sospirare quietamente, ma allo stesso tempo gli sembrava che non fosse abbastanza, che avrebbe dovuto fare molto di più per poter soddisfare Kuroro. Per qualche motivo, Tsunene era quasi convinto che il terrore dei cacciatori avesse molta esperienza: lui, invece, così timido, non aveva avuto nessuno per tutto quel tempo, riuscendo a fidarsi solo di colui che l'aveva accolto ed aiutato così pazientemente.

“Fermati...” sospirò Kuroro, spostando delicatamente i capelli rossi ancora umidi dal viso dell'altro.

“Non va bene?”

Tsunene, ansioso di poter mostrare a Kuroro quanto desiderasse poter restare con lui, quanto lo desiderasse su tutti i piani della sua esistenza, si era lasciato sfuggire una domanda che si era posto mentalmente. Avrebbe voluto mostrarsi un po' meno insicuro, ma era certo che ormai il terrore dei cacciatori lo conoscesse molto bene.

“Va benissimo, Tsunene...” sussurrò Kuroro, piegandosi sull'altro per baciarlo con calma. “Ma non ha senso che sia soltanto uno di noi a sentirsi bene.”

A Tsunene sembrò di notare un cambiamento radicale nel modo d'esprimersi di Kuroro, ma le sue parole lo riempirono di un sollievo tale che la cosa passò in secondo piano, presto dimenticata mentre la creatura di flora veniva gentilmente spinta di nuovo a sdraiarsi. Si ritrovò stretto a Kuroro, che lo abbracciava con fermezza, si ritrovò a portare il naso tra le ciocche di capelli neri che scendevano lungo una spalla dell'altro per annusarne l'odore: non era certo che quel profumo potesse essere definito con parole tipicamente umane, ma a lui ricordava l'odore del bosco in autunno, con le foglie che iniziano a cadere e scricchiolano sotto i piedi nudi; era la stagione in cui lo stesso Tsunene iniziava a sentire la classica sonnolenza che precede il suo letargo, ma era anche il momento dell'anno in cui di solito Shiroro era solito portargli qualche dono per ringraziarlo di tutti i fiori che la sua presenza aveva portato – era una cosa che la creatura di flora non comprendeva, in fondo era più che felice di potersi circondare di splendidi fiori e piante, ma salutava sempre l'arrivo di Shiroro come un momento in cui contemplare la fine del proprio dovere e pensare a recuperare le forze.

Gli sembrò quasi assurdo trovarsi a pensare a Shiroro mentre Kuroro si sistemava meglio tra le sue cosce, issandogli i fianchi verso l'alto per avere un'angolazione più confortevole; si rilassò dolcemente sotto il tocco dell'altro, sospirando di piacere sotto le carezze intime che Kuroro stava usando per distrarlo. Tsunene chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente mentre si lasciava scivolare sul giaciglio, le mani morbidamente in alto, come a simboleggiare una resa incondizionata: forse non era giusto lasciare che fosse l'altro a darsi da fare, ma aveva sempre immaginato che Kuroro fosse piuttosto dominante... e la cosa, in verità, gli piaceva molto.

Così, quando finalmente il suo corpo venne scosso da un'intensa fitta di piacere, Tsunene cinse i fianchi di Kuroro con le gambe; con il respiro irregolare, il cuore che galoppava nel petto stretto, si lasciò totalmente andare e sussurrò un lievissimo ringraziamento. Incredibilmente, Kuroro, con enorme forza di volontà, si fermò proprio mentre stava affondando in lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani per baciarlo: era un bacio pieno di passione e dolcezza, qualcosa che lo stesso Tsunene non era certo di aver mai provato prima di quel momento... qualcosa che gli faceva battere forte il cuore di un'emozione che non poteva che essere una sola cosa – per un momento la parola _amore_ fluttuò velocemente tra i pensieri della creatura di flora. Presto, tuttavia, venne sostituita da ben altro non appena Kuroro riprese a spingere in lui con calma, come se le sue spalle non tremassero per lo sforzo di trattenersi.

Lentamente, Tsunene si rilassò tra le braccia dell'altra creatura, apprezzando enormemente la cura dell'altro nel non volerlo ferire: pian piano, strinse la presa sui fianchi di Kuroro in un implicito invito, gemendo con un filo di voce quando l'altro affondò in lui con maggiore desiderio, seguendo i desideri di entrambi. La creatura dai capelli scuri chinò il capo e cercò le labbra di uno Tsunene che fu più che felice di ricambiare quel bacio appassionato.

L'essere di flora si perse in Kuroro, nella sensazione dei loro corpi profondamente legati, tanto da accogliere con gioia il cambiamento di ritmo: più veloce, più a fondo... era coinvolgente e stravolgente, qualcosa che Tsunene era sicuro di non aver mai provato neanche nelle sue antiche esperienze umane – qualcosa che lo spingeva a stringere la presa sui fianchi di Kuroro, come se avesse timore di perderlo; in realtà, era come se nutrisse il bisogno di legarsi all'altro sempre di più, più a fondo... più in fretta.

Col respiro corto, le labbra schiuse ad ansimare, Tsunene si sentì quasi straziato dal piacere che cresceva in lui, tendendogli i nervi e facendogli perdere il controllo su di sé: non seppe perché l'avesse fatto, ma si ritrovò a spingere Kuroro per le spalle con tutta la forza che gli restava, in un muto e vano tentativo di ribaltare le loro posizioni; non seppe se l'altro avesse compreso, tutto ciò che importava era che, finalmente, Tsunene si muoveva liberamente sul suo compagno di quella notte.

Le mani di Kuroro gli carezzavano la pelle sensibile mandando dolci tremiti piacevoli lungo la colonna vertebrale, mentre la stessa creatura di flora non riusciva più a trattenersi: quasi con furia, si aggrappò alle spalle forti del suo partner e spinse ancora e ancora i fianchi, in un movimento che fece tremare entrambi di assoluta estasi. Quando le dita calde di Kuroro si fecero strada verso il basso, tra le cosce del più piccolo, Tsunene rovesciò indietro il capo e chiuse gli occhi, in preda ad un godimento che mai avrebbe immaginato di poter provare: ogni fibra del suo essere sembrava bruciare di un fuoco vivo che lo consumava rapidamente, riducendolo ad una creatura fatta di puro istinto – e per puro istinto Tsunene si ritrovò a cavalcare Kuroro senza vergogna, incurante di tutto, cercando solo di godere ancora e ancora, fino al culmine.

Presto, la creatura di flora si inarcò un'ultima volta e schiuse le labbra per gemere con forza, stringendo così forte le spalle di Kuroro, da conficcargli le unghie nella carne: piccole mezzelune rosse che spiccavano su una pelle che sembrava impossibile da scalfire. Tsunene tremò con tanta forza da temere di lasciarsi cadere sul suo partner in preda all'estasi che stava straziando il suo corpo, incurante del modo in cui i suoi umori si spargevano su Kuroro, troppo preso dalla sensazione di vicinanza e calore che l'orgasmo dell'altra creatura gli trasmetteva.

Alla fine, tuttavia, Tsunene non riuscì più a sopportare il piacere che cresceva in lui: con un ultimo pigolio, si accasciò sul corpo caldo e forte di Kuroro, che lo accolse con un abbraccio stretto – con enorme sorpresa della stessa creatura di flora, anche il terrore dei cacciatori fremeva in estasi.

“Grazie...” mormorò Kuroro, ormai totalmente privo della sua caratteristica aura minacciosa.

Tsunene lo baciò ancora una volta, sebbene impaurito da un simile cambiamento: ci sarebbe stato tempo per chiedere e per spiegare, ma tutto ciò che desiderava, in quel momento, era la sola presenza dell'altro, il contatto con il suo corpo caldo, ascoltare il suo respiro che andava a calmarsi.

 

~

 

La prima cosa che fece sospirare Tsunene di contentezza fu il calore che veniva dal corpo dell'altro; subito dopo, venne la consapevolezza che quella sarebbe stata una bella giornata di sole. Ottimista, la creatura di flora aprì gli occhi poco a poco, emozionato nel trovarsi al fianco di colui col quale aveva condiviso la quotidianità così a lungo da apprezzare la compagnia di un essere intrinsecamente minaccioso.

Felice a causa della semplice presenza di Kuroro, invogliato dai raggi solari che si facevano strada tra i fiori e si riflettevano sulle gocce d'acqua di una pioggia abbondante in parte preservata dalle foglie, la creatura di flora si mise a sedere, non potendo fare a meno di gettare un'occhiata al corpo di colui che gli giaceva al fianco. Il terrore dei cacciatori dormiva pacificamente, rannicchiato su di un fianco per poter fare spazio allo stesso Tsunene, che gli accarezzò la schiena larga e liscia, proseguendo poi sul fianco; il respiro di Kuroro si fece un po' erratico, ma si mantenne leggero, nel riconoscere che qualcuno lo stava disturbando. Tuttavia, mentre Tsunene si sdraiava dietro il corpo maestoso, scrutando curiosamente le corna che si stagliavano contro il giaciglio, e gli prendeva una mano, la creatura di fauna si svegliò.

L'aura di Kuroro non era ancora tornata, ma l'altra creatura era sicura che ci fosse una spiegazione a tutto ciò: forse si trattava della stagione degli accoppiamenti? Qualsiasi cosa fosse, dopo aver condiviso qualcosa di così profondo, forse il terrore dei cacciatori non avrebbe più avuto riserve nel raccontargli cosa fosse accaduto alla tensione che di solito era nell'aria.

“Ah...” mugolò la creatura più grande, stringendo dolcemente la mano di Tsunene nella propria, ma non voltandosi.

“Buondì.” Fu tutto ciò che rispose la creatura di flora, lasciando che l'altro si raccapezzasse.

“Tsunene...” fu la brevissima parola pronunciata da Kuroro, in un soffio di voce.

Tsunene sorrise ed annuì, con la sicurezza che, a quel punto, nulla avrebbe potuto mai cambiare tra di loro.

Le sue aspettative, però, furono infrante brutalmente quando l'altra creatura si voltò: con enorme sorpresa, la creatura di flora scoprì di trovarsi davanti a qualcuno che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di poter rivedere – non a breve, soprattutto non in quella situazione.

“Shiroro...” mormorò Tsunene, preoccupato e incredulo allo stesso tempo. Aveva già avuto a che fare con Shiroro e ormai conosceva molto bene Kuroro, non era un problema riconoscerli, dunque era certo di aver trascorso la notte con Kuroro... eppure, si era svegliato accanto a Shiroro. Non sapendo nemmeno cosa pensare, Tsunene allungò una mano e sfiorò il viso dell'altro con dita tremanti, come se non credesse che l'altro fosse un essere reale; eppure, lo era, così come lo era stato Kuroro.

“Immagino di doverti una spiegazione, dopotutto.”

“Sarebbe ben accetta.” Ammise Tsunene, con un sorriso tinto d'imbarazzo.

Shiroro si mise su a sedere, incrociando le gambe nel tentativo di non prendere tutto lo spazio del giaciglio, senza scomporsi di fronte ad una nudità che, come aveva asserito Kuroro, era del tutto naturale. Per un momento restò in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso su un punto lontano, come a riflettere; sebbene non sembrasse particolarmente propenso a svelare all'altro ciò che era accaduto, iniziò a parlare, un po' incerto – poco a poco, ad ogni modo, il suo discorso si fece più veloce, come se i suoi dubbi si fossero dissipati.

“Ti devo anche delle scuse. Io e Kuroro... siamo due facce della stessa medaglia.” Ci volle un momento di pausa ed uno sguardo curioso da parte dell'altro per continuare senza altre interruzioni: “È vero, tutti sanno che io e lui siamo fratelli, ma in realtà siamo la stessa persona. Kuroro incarna la rabbia che provo di fronte alle ingiustizie, il desiderio di potervi proteggere tutti e la frustrazione di non essere capace di farlo. Quando ti ho trovato in letargo, tra le fiamme...”

“Vai avanti.”

“Ero furioso per ciò che avevano provato a fare, per ciò che avrebbe potuto accaderti. Attaccare la natura, di per sé, è un atto di assoluta cattiveria, ma concentrarsi su una creatura fragile e che non può difendersi? È stato assolutamente imperdonabile. Dentro di me, non riuscivo a riprendere coscienza del buono che c'è in noi... riuscivo soltanto a chiedermi come fosse possibile che un umano fosse così malvagio da ferire te, di tutte le creature...”

Tsunene cercò di ignorare il rossore che gli era salito alle gote, grato di essere stato salvato ed aiutato, ma allo stesso tempo vergognandosi di essere definito come una creatura così debole. “Non sono così fragile...” protestò a mezza voce, incapace di guardare l'altro con fermezza. Dentro di sé, tuttavia, la creatura di flora sapeva bene che sì, sapeva di essere piuttosto gracile rispetto a molti altri spiriti della foresta – cosa che era in parte fonte di vergogna.

“Oh, non fraintendermi: in questo periodo, ho imparato a conoscerti a fondo e ad ammirare profondamente la forza persuasiva di cui sei dotato. Soltanto, è normale che un fiore delicato spesso venga visto come altra cosa rispetto ad una creatura di fauna; penso che sia solo una delle infinite espressioni di questa variopinta natura. In ogni caso... sono tuttora scosso dall'idea che le creature in letargo siano dei bersagli così semplici. Se non fosse stato per te, credo che Kuroro non avrebbe mai trovato pace.”

“Per me...?”

“Kuroro non è ben accetto dal resto delle creature, sicuramente dipende dall'aura di rabbia che lo permea. Sei stato l'unico, in tutti i suoi secoli di vita, a restargli accanto...”

“Ho imparato a conoscerlo e a volergli molto bene. Penso che l'istinto delle creature della foresta vada seguito, ma mai come in questo caso vorrei essere in grado di spiegare a tutti quanto la sua compagnia mi abbia reso felice.”

Shiroro sorrise appena, scrutando la creatura di flora con sguardo dolce; allungando una mano verso di lui, si sentì finalmente in pace con il mondo quando Tsunene non evitò il suo tocco e si lasciò accarezzare le spalle piccole, sospirando silenziosamente di sollievo.

“E per quanto riguarda le rose? Ho la sensazione che il mio potere, con loro, sia del tutto inutile...”

“Ah, è molto semplice. Non sono mai riuscito a comprendere il mistero di tutto ciò, ma riescono a fiorire solo quando la mia anima è in pace. Con Kuroro, appassiscono e i boccioli non si schiudono: credo che abbiano paura della sua aura.”

“Anche i fiori...” mormorò Tsunene, sbigottito.

“Anche loro. È un'esistenza triste, vero?”

“Già...”

Alla creatura di flora tornarono in mente le parole di Kuroro – le rose erano sbocciate, era il momento di prendere una decisione seria. Se era vero che Kuroro e Shiroro erano semplicemente due personalità della stessa creatura, probabilmente era anche vero che provavano gli stessi sentimenti. Tsunene si chiese se fosse saggio dare per scontato che i sentimenti del terrore dei cacciatori fossero gli stessi della creatura innocente che si era trovato accanto al risveglio: si rispose che probabilmente non lo era e che, intanto, sarebbe stato meglio allontanarsi e riflettere su ciò che era accaduto e che, adesso, sapeva.

Che amasse Kuroro, ormai, era senza ombra di dubbio. Shiroro? Poteva benissimo accoglierlo nella propria vita ed imparare a conoscerlo così come aveva fatto con l'altra personalità. Quanto all'amore, era sicuro che quell'emozione che gli faceva tremare le ginocchia non fosse esattamente semplice timore... e il modo in cui il battito del suo cuore si faceva più intenso quando incrociava lo sguardo con Shiroro ne era la prova.

Eppure, l'altro avrebbe avuto bisogno di riabituarsi ad una quotidianità che ormai era prerogativa di Kuroro. Ciò che era più saggio, al momento, era lasciar andare quella vita felice che aveva costruito poco a poco e tornare alla riservatezza della propria piccola abitazione; così, sebbene a malincuore, affrontò lo sguardo pieno di gentilezza della creatura con cui aveva passato la notte e prese la propria decisione.

“Mi dispiace averti causato problemi, Shiroro. Penso che tornerò a casa, sai? Grazie per avermi aiutato così tanto...”

Perplesso e un po' sconfortato, l'altro scosse il capo, stringendo appena le dita sulla pelle delicata dell'altra creatura; sì, era setosa come un petalo di fiore, eppure così vivida... durante la notte appena passata non si era accorto del modo in cui Tsunene sembrava sensibile al suo tocco, così concentrato su altri tipi di piacere. Preso alla sprovvista, si limitò a chiedere, con molta semplicità: “Non vuoi più restare?”

“Mi piacerebbe molto, in realtà...”

La sincerità e la rapidità della risposta di Tsunene spinsero Shiroro ad avvicinarsi e a stringerlo in un abbraccio tenero e gentile, del tutto diverso da quello di Kuroro, ma ugualmente appagante e confortante. Shiroro chinò il capo e posò dolci baci sul capo arruffato di Tsunene, ormai in pace con ciò che era accaduto: pur sentendosi ancora scosso dalla facilità con cui i cacciatori potevano far del male al bosco e alle sue creature, Kuroro aveva avuto modo di elaborare il tutto, aiutato dalla presenza e dal sostegno morale della creatura che stringeva tra le braccia. Shiroro, dal canto suo, non poteva fare a meno di sentire una dolce pace dentro di sé.

“Avrei dovuto dirti subito la verità.” confessò, carezzando il corpo sottile che stringeva in un abbraccio ferino. “Mi dispiace...”

“Sì, avresti dovuto...” mormorò di rimando Tsunene, che, nonostante tutto, si sentiva a proprio agio tra le braccia di Shiroro. “Sono felice, però, che tu adesso stia meglio. Adesso dovresti riprendere ad occuparti della foresta e delle sue creature, non credi?”

“Hai ragione.”

A Tsunene vennero in mente scene di vita quotidiana che sembravano derivate dalle sue antiche convinzioni di umano: attendere il ritorno di Shiroro con una ghirlanda di fiori intrecciata soltanto per lui, trascorrere le serate di una calda estate passeggiando tra le lucciole, persino tornare al suo rifugio dietro il roveto in compagnia dell'altro – pensieri che scaldavano il cuore di uno Tsunene già emozionato alla sola idea di poter restare in quel luogo tanto speciale.

“Per adesso, comunque...” riprese Shiroro, accompagnando alle sue parole cariche di significato uno di quei suoi sorrisi pieni d'innocenza. “Forse dovremmo allargare questo giaciglio, non credi?”

La creatura di flora si allungò verso di lui e poggiò un bacio tenero sulle sue labbra morbide.

“Lo prenderò per un sì.”

La risata di Shiroro si perse in un altro bacio, stavolta più appassionato.

 


End file.
